


Writing a new page

by DarthWriter



Series: A long way toward making you mine [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nostalgia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Talking, Top Steve Rogers, Younger Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWriter/pseuds/DarthWriter
Summary: Steve and Tony fool around in Steve's apartment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A long way toward making you mine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898233
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a small step. Tony doesn't know how to handle the news.

Steve put the cup of coffee on the side table and sank into the huge comfy couch that took over half of their lounge area. Knees bent and bare feet on the edge, he took his laptop and opened it again, decided to do this once and for all.

"I'm gonna work out for a bit... Coming with me? We could spar..."

He heard the distant voice of his boyfriend coming closer and looked up to him. He raised his eyes and was met with a bright, slightly mischievous smile. 

He swallowed. 

Tony was absolutely gorgeous in his workout clothes. He was gloriously standing, a few feet from the entrance, nonchalantly resting on one leg. His arms were dangling lifelessly on his sides, hesitant. His hair was tousled and his eyes were crinkled, his shoulders slightly slumped in a relaxed way. Steve's eyes paused on the contrast of the loose dark tank top on his olive skin and the veins of his bare shoulders and then wandered down his chest to stop on the bulge he could see through his workout sweat shorts. 

Maybe he parted his lips a little when a surge of lust flushed through him. Obviously Tony and him didn't have the same kind of sparring in mind, at the moment. Which didn't really matter either way because Steve had this thing to do first. His gaze lingered on the bulge anyway to finish its course down his boyfriend's sturdy thighs and his strong calves outlined by his red and gold boxing shoes. 

The words came out difficulty with the lump in his throat but he forced them out, swallowing again. "Later, babe." He croaked. "I need to send this e-mail first."

Tony chuckled, something wanton flashed through his eyes. He knew exactly the effect he had on Steve right now and that was... not that much embarrassing, considering. Steve ignored it and looked down at his computer. "What e-mail? Are you working on Sundays now?"

"To the realtor." Steve answered casually as he shrugged, focused on what he was typing.

He heard Tony huff out a confused sound and looked up again. His boyfriend had walked up a few step closer and was staring at him with a bewildered expression. His smile had died down. "Realtor?" He asked hesitantly and forced a teasing grin on his lips. "Are you trying to invest in the real estate business?"

"No, silly." Steve answered nonchalantly. "I'm just selling my apartment."

Steve looked up again, only to contemplate the stupid face Tony was making right now, eyes wide open and mouth gaping. _"What?"_ He exclaimed, stuttering a little. Steve had to admit that it was really cute. "How? Since Wh— _Why?"_

"I live here now. What use do I have for an empty apartment? I don't need it so it might as well benefit people who do. Haven't you heard of the housing crisis?"

"But..." Tony strode to him, still looking befuddled, and Steve naturally let the laptop slide off his lap when Tony knelt down in front of him and rested his forearms on his knees, staring straight into his eyes, expression questioning.

Steve gave him a gentle smile. "What?" He asked tenderly, brushing his knuckles down his boyfriend's stunned face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony muttered breathlessly.

"I'm telling you now."

"But—"

"It just never came up." Steve shrugged. "Everything went quickly. I contacted the agency and by the time I wanted to talk to you about it they had already found a buyer."

Tony looked slightly worried. "I could have helped you, made sure you got a good deal out it. I could have spared you the agency fees."

Steve laughed softly and raked his hand in his boyfriend's hair. "Tony, I can take care of my own business, you know? I don't need you to handle everything for me. And it's not like you've got the time anyway. I made a really good deal, with a good capital gain. I don't even need the money. Stop being a control freak, please."

"But... But... Why didn't you just rent it?"

"What for? I don't need rent money. You pay for all my expenses! I basically save up my entire salary each month. Which is really decent, by the way, babe. For people who live in the real world..."

Tony looked away, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah but..." He mumbled hesitantly. "You won't have a place anymore." 

"I don't _need_ a place." Steve exclaimed amusedly as he sat up slowly and leant forward to cup his boyfriend's cheeks in gentle hands. "I live here now, don't I?" He muttered softly. _"This_ is my home."

All sorts of emotions pooled in Tony's eyes who stared up at him with blissful gratitude, unable to express his feelings. Steve felt his heart skip a beat, a surge of affection flushed through him. 

"Yeah but... what if...? what if—"

"What if what?" Steve interrupted, endeared by his boyfriend's insecurities. 

"We said it was temporary..." Tony said hesitantly.

"And I've been living here for almost a year and a half now. Why wait any longer? This is my home, now. I feel _home_ here. I feel safe." Steve explained, intent eyes plunged into his boyfriend's, never letting go. "With you." He paused, making sure he conveyed what he meant to. "I've got my own space. I have everything I need."

Tony bit his bottom lips and swallowed his words, insecure.

"And if we find the place of our dreams then," Steve continued, "I'll have some cash ready."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we can stay like this, can't we? This is working, right? This. _Us."_

Something highly emotional flashed in Tony's eyes again before he looked away embarrassedly. "I guess..."

Steve chuckled. "And if it doesn't anymore then, I trust you not to throw me out on the streets."

Tony cringed in outrage. "You know I'll never do that. I couldn't do that. I'd find something for you. I—I'll never let you down." Tony's hands grabbed his and squeezed tight. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens between us."

Steve felt his heart clench and smiled softly before pinching his lips to repress the blush he felt creeping on his face. "I know..." He husked out. "And even if you weren't... It's not like I can't take care of myself. If for some reason I couldn't stay here anymore I'd have plenty of solutions, you know? You're not responsible for me..."

Tony stared up at him while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, speechless.

Steve could feel his heart beating faster and see the happiness in his boyfriend's eyes that he seemed unable to express into a smile. Steve laughed and bit his bottom lips, feeling his cheeks heat. "But it's not... It's not likely to happen in the time being, right?" He asked hesitantly, waving his hands that Tony still clutched strongly in his.

His boyfriend didn't answer but he let go of his hands to grab his face and pulled him down for a languorous kiss. "I love you." He whispered huskily in Steve's mouth. Steve melted into his strong embrace and shivered all over. He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his neck, seeking his protective warmth. He could feel Tony's heart pounding hard against his.

He had never thought that this little detail would affect his boyfriend that much. His heart fluttered with happiness. Maybe it was a big deal after all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for packing up and moving out

He felt his heart leap when he pushed the key into the locker and paused for a few moments, listening to his heartbeat, before turning it open. He could feel the warm breath of his boyfriend onto the nape of his neck. Tony was silent behind him, although a little out of breath after carrying the cardboards up the stairs. He finally pushed the door open and took in the familiar smell of his former apartment.

He couldn't believe that not even once he had come back to his place since he had moved in with Tony in the penthouse. He had planned to though, he still had a lot of his stuff there, had left it thinking he would come back and fetch it bit by bit. He never did.

Nothing had changed. It looked exactly like it had been when Steve left it some months ago. Everything was in its place, where Steve had put it, even though someone had been cleaning the place regularly. It felt weird to come back here. It was his place but it didn't feel home. Not anymore.

He walked inside and put the cool box with their lunch on the kitchen counter. Tony followed behind and dropped on the floor the pile of folded cardboard boxes he had been carrying while huffing out a relieved sigh and catching his breath. The perks of having a much stronger boyfriend Steve thought amusedly. In a moment of weakness, Steve took pity on him and strode to him to give him a thankful peck on the lips. Tony's lips were wet with sweat and curled into a tired smile when they touched Steve's.

"Happy said he would help. Why are you so stubborn?" He teased tenderly. 

Tony breathed in a couple of restorative breaths and smiled proudly. "Too bothersome. I made it alright, didn't I?"

Steve snorted and mouthed a silent "I love you" before turning back to the counter and taking off his coat, scarf and beanie. Tony did the same, adding his sweater onto the pile of clothes he had thrown on the armchair next to him.

"Fuck, it's hot in here." He huffed out.

"I asked the cleaning staff to turn on the heater a couple of days ago so we wouldn't be cold." Steve explained as he washed his hands. Tony wiped his on his loose jeans and wiped his face with his shirt. Steve looked at his trimmed three-day stubble still glistening with sweat and his tousled hair, sticking up messily. He felt the urge to rake a hand into it and catch his mouth into a hot and filthy kiss but refrained. They had a busy day ahead. He couldn't resist staring at the strong line of muscles that disappeared into the collar of shirt, eyes lingering on the sweaty olive skin of his neck and the heaving movement of his tight chest.

"Good thinking." Tony mumbled, still short of breath. "So what's the plan?"

Steve smiled and held him a pack of stickers. "Everything personal goes into the boxes. Green stickers for what goes into the penthouse. Blue for what I'm giving away. Red for what stays here."

Tony abruptly turned to him, looking at him sidelong. "What stays here?" He asked. 

"Basically all the heavy furniture, I guess." Steve let out casually. 

His boyfriend raised a curious eyebrow. "Did you sell them as well?" 

"Yep." Steve answered quickly, conscious that he hadn't paid for any of it. "The whole package." He didn't dare look at him though, slightly embarrassed by the fact he had been profiteering a little. It had seemed the easiest option at the time, the one that was most convenient for all parties. He hadn't thought much of it actually. He didn't think Tony would care, they were given to him after all, but now, while his boyfriend stared at him questioningly, it looked bad. At least he was certain he had made a good deal out of it, that was something.

Tony didn't make any comment, however. He just shrugged indifferently and turned away, studying the task at hand. Then he wiped his hands on the back pockets of his jeans. "Alright," he said, "let's get to it, then."

They started with the entrance and the kitchen, putting away the small stuff into boxes. Steve was going to donate most of it to diverse charity associations. They mostly worked in comfortable silence, except for when Tony wasn't sure of where to put what or what stickers he should use. Well, Steve worked mostly, because Tony spent most of his time staring dubiously at Steve's kitchen utensils as if he was discovering a new world. Not without making the stupidest comments from time to time, to annoy Steve. Or he would roam around aimlessly like a lost soul, wiping his hands on his jeans helplessly.

Once they were done they moved onto the living room where Steve had spent most of his time when he lived there. Tony grabbed a glass of water first and then paced toward the huge window from where you could see the city. He drew the curtains open and rested a hand on the frame while drinking slowly and staring at the grayish view outside, in silence.

"It feels weird." He said softly after a long moment. Steve turned his head to him and looked at the nonchalant silhouette leaning against the frame. He looked ethereal in the soft winter light. Steve stared at his profile, his features were soft and his eyes bored a melancholic expression. "Being back here after all this time." Tony continued. "We've got so many memories here. Good and bad..."

Steve hummed in response. They had dated for three years before Steve moved in with his boyfriend. Even four if you counted that one year they were dating without knowing they were. All these years they had spent most of their time together in Steve's place and yet it didn't feel home like the penthouse did. Steve cherished those memories but he wasn't particularly attached to this place. It was just a place, like any other. A place he had been sleeping and eating at, chilling out and fucking at times but nothing more. 

"You remember when I first came here?" Tony said softly, voice faltering and pregnant with nostalgia.

"You mean that time you broke into my apartment and hijacked it. How could I forget that?" Steve answered amusedly. 

Tony chuckled, feeling no shame at all. "That's slightly exaggerated, isn't it?" He snorted, proudly dishonest. 

Steve grinned. "Barely." He replied.

Tony didn't make any further comment. He just shrugged. "You remember what I said about the decoration then?"

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, although Tony was still looking at the view outside, his back turned to him. "That it was impersonal..." Steve admitted in a sigh. 

Tony chuckled softly, expression fond. "You said you hadn't finished decorating." He said amusedly and then added. "And yet, seven years later, it's exactly the same as it was then. Nothing has changed." He drank a swig from his glass of water and his gaze fixed the gray sky outside. The silence lingered.

Steve swallowed and wetted his lips. "I guess I never finished decorating in the end." He said in a croaky voice. "I think I never truly settled down." He explained. "Like it's always been transitory in my head. I was always waiting for something, somehow." He paused, rejecting upon what he had just blurted out. "Maybe you were after right after all.... It wasn't me. It's never been me, this place. I never truly felt home here, not the way I feel home in the penthouse and perhaps..." he hesitated. "Perhaps, it was because I wasn't really myself then..."

Tony turned his head back slowly, fixing his intense chocolate eyes on him. A soft smile appeared on his face and his eyes twinkled. "You really feel home in the penthouse?"

Steve felt his heart leap and returned his smile. "I do." He said softly and looked down embarrassedly, feeling a blush creeping on his face. "Perhaps I've stopped waiting." He said with a conniving smile. Tony beamed and turned his face back to the window pane while drinking his water.

"You know at first, I really thought you were trying to get me back when you showed up unannounced with your bag and my favorite take out that night," Steve continued, "trying to mess me around again... But you were surprisingly respectful in the end. We kind of _worked_ as flatmates, actually." He said amusedly.

Tony chuckled and turned his face to him, plunging his eyes into Steve's, the sudden intensity in them unsettling. "Oh, I definitely, _definitely,_ intended to get you back and break up your relationship." He husked out nonchalantly, an evil grin spread on his face.

Steve startled and felt his face pale and his jaw go slack. A shiver ran down his spine. "I can't _believe_ I fell for your crap..." He choked out in a shuddering breath, feeling outraged. "You totally played me with your 'I don't wanna be on my own' bullshit. You're a fraud. You _cheat!"_ Steve exclaimed indignantly but couldn't truthfully find it in his heart to be really angry at him right now. "I can't believe you'd use that to get into my pants."

Tony threw his head back and laughed teasingly, sounding sexy and beautiful. "Oh, no." He exclaimed. "That part was totally true." He explained in a sort of bitter, self-deprecating tone. "I would have left much earlier otherwise. It's not like I enjoyed watching you guys make out on a daily basis—"

"We didn't make out on a daily basis," Steve rectified embarrassedly, heart thumping hard in his chest. "We barely saw each other while you were living with me."

Tony continued however, ignoring Steve's previous remark. "That didn't mean I didn't have a hidden agenda and wouldn't use that opportunity to get into your pants." He confessed and concluded with a smug chuckle.

Steve huffed out a shocked gasp. "You lied to my face." He choked out but still felt a happy grin creeping on his face at the same time. It seemed it didn't really matter anymore.

Tony giggled, laughing with his whole body. Handsome and innocent. Then his features softened and he straightened up, staring intently, unsettlingly serious, into his eyes. He finished his glass of water and put it on the bookcase by the wall. "Not all of it was a lie, though." He said croakily. "I really didn't want to be alone then. I wasn't as fine as I pretended to be, you know? All those months... When I had to face the aftermath of my parents' deaths, when I had to face Obie..." His voice faltered, broken at the edges, and he looked away again. "On my own..." He took a deep breath and looked outside the window again, lost in his thoughts. "I could barely hold my head out of the water..." He whispered. "It was a good thing that I had the company to keep afloat then, I don't know how I would have made it otherwise."

Steve gasped and shuddered and felt a tear flow down his cheek slowly at the sudden painful twinge in his heart. He paced quickly to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, nestling his face between his shoulder blades. Tony took his hand in his and fondled the inside of his palm with his thumb. Silent. Loving. And grateful...

"Why did you let me stay if you thought I was messing you around?" He finally asked after a long and cuddly moment of silence. 

"On the off-chance that you really needed my help." Steve mumbled in reply. "I saw—" He hesitated, words stuck in his throat. "I saw a glimpse of desperation in your eyes. And I couldn't—" He felt another shiver down his spine. "I couldn't take that risk..." He rasped. "I couldn't let you down. I didn't even think about it, then. I guess, at that time, your well-being meant more to me than my relationship..."

Tony sucked in a shuddering breath and squeezed Steve's hand, pulling him closer against him. "You know I probably shouldn't tell you this because... This is creepy and you're probably gonna freak out, but... I really really loved your old place, from the very first moment I stepped in it."

"I know..." Steve whispered croakily, words muffled in the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"It used to be my sanctuary." Tony went on. "The only place where I felt safe, where I felt.... _loved._ Worthy of a life..." His last words were whispered almost inaudibly. "Like I wasn't a mistake." Steve's heart sank in his chest and he tightened his embrace, nuzzling against him. "I used to break in there, you know?" Steve knew. Had happened more often than not. His boyfriend had always had a peculiar notion of boundaries... "When you weren't there. When you—Even when you didn't want anything to do with me anymore...."

_What?_

"I used to send Jarvis in recon and I would break in," Tony went on. "I made sure I didn't move or touch anything, sometimes I took a small nap in your bed.... I didn't stay long, just enough for my heart to settle down, and then I left and went back to my life..." Steve felt a panicky shudder shake through his entire body. He huffed out a painful breath and tightened his embrace even more, making it hard for his boyfriend to breathe. He heard him gasp. "I'm not a good person, Steve." Tony let out in a choked whimper. 

"I'm glad that you did, baby." Steve blurted, although he probably _should_ be freaking out a little, in hindsight, but he just couldn't hold it against him now. "I'm so glad that you did."

He felt Tony's upper body shake with a soft chuckle and snuggled against him, running his hands up and down his chest comfortingly before his boyfriend took them both in his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat slowly settle into a normal, calmer pace and hugged him lovingly for a long moment afterward, trying not to think too much of the implications of this. 

"Why didn't you do it in the end?" He asked after a peaceful moment of silence, hiding his embarrassed face into his boyfriend's cotton shirt, pressed hard against his muscular back.

"What didn't I do what?" Tony replied with a low, raspy voice.

"Break us up?" Steve specified. "You never tried anything funny. You were weirdly distant, in fact. Although you wouldn't have had to work hard for it, you know... "

"I know..." Tony choked out in a broken voice. "I knew then. Don't think I wouldn't have done everything to come between the two of you, if I really meant to..."

"So why didn't you, then?"

Tony swallowed and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Because you were happy." He husked out after a pause. Steve shivered all over. "You had a great, stable, healthy relationship with an amazing boyfriend who was good to you, and caring, and understating, and strong, and grounded. I couldn't take that away from you—I couldn't _ruin_ this for you..."

Steve gasped and snuggled against him. "How selfless..." He teased, being sarcastic. "Why would you always think that T'Challa was better for me than you are though?"

"Because he was..." Tony blurted, matter-of-factly. "I still think your relationship with him was the healthiest relationship you've had. He was perfect for you."

Steve let out a surprised chuckle. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Dead serious." Tony replied in a lighter, but nonetheless serious, tone. "You worked so well together. It was smooth and genuine and easy... stable, fulfilling.... While I feel like it's a constant struggle, for us to be together... You were happy with him, you were... _worriless._ You could have had it all."

Steve swallowed, feeling his heart race unwillingly in his chest. "Don't be stupid, Tony."

"You should have never let him go..." His boyfriend concluded with a tinge of pain and regrets in his voice. 

Steve couldn't repress a laugh and felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He disentangled himself from his boyfriend and leant his forehead against his back, holding himself on his hips. "You seem to forget that T'Challa had a major insurmountable flaw," he whispered and paused for emphasis, "one that made it absolutely impossible for us to build anything sustainable."

Tony chuckled in response. "What? And don't tell me he had a tiny dick," he joked half-heartedly, "'cause I kinda had the opportunity to get my hand on his crotch so..."

Steve giggled behind him. "Not a tiny dick, no. Something much more irremediable than that."

"What then?" Tony asked and this time it was genuine. 

Steve's breathing hitched and accelerated. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. "He wasn't _you."_ He finally let out in a strangled, faltering whisper.

He felt Tony shudder in his arms and heard him gasp and swallow. 

"You're right, it was perfect between us." Steve continued. "And you're _right,_ being with you is a pain sometimes but it's worth it... because I'm _in love_ with you. And I was in love with _you_ then... It was so easy for me to let him go, Tony, so easy... but I could never let _you_ go." He took a deep breath. "In all those years," he rasped, "I was never able to get over you."

Tony wavered on his feet, as if he was losing balance, and Steve held him firmly grounded, snuggling against him. 

"Me neither..." Tony whispered chokingly. "And it's not for lack of trying, believe me." He added, in a lighter, self-deprecating tone.

Steve buried his head in the fabric of his shirt and hummed in response, breathing in his heady sweaty smell.

"But this is exactly what I'm saying..." Tony continued. "We're addicted to each other. It's not healthy."

Steve sighed in slight exasperation and closed his eyes to feel his boyfriend's presence even more. "What does it matter as long as we're both happy?" He muttered softly. "You're the one who said that, remember? That it didn't matter if that was love or something else... That it didn't matter if it was real or not, as long as it was real for us. Stop overanalyzing things, babe. What is wrong with you today?"

Tony fondled Steve's hands and chuckled. "I don't know... I guess coming back here makes me feel nostalgic. And anxious."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Steve hummed, snuggling against him.

"Are you happy, Steve?"

Steve straightened up and rolled his eyes. "Okay, stop!" He said while swirling his boyfriend around with a strong grip on his hips and pushed him towards the lounging area. He shoved him onto the huge couch that lay in the middle of the room while Tony giggled in surprise.

His boyfriend slumped on the couch, Steve climbed onto his lap with an effusive energy and straddled him dominantly, and before the former could emit any kind of protest, he grabbed his hair and pulled his head backward while putting a firm finger on his objecting lips. "Shhhhhhhush." He whispered assertively, frowning down at him. "You need to stop doing that now."

Something dark and lewd flickered in his boyfriend's eyes and he bit his lips sensually, gasping softly when Steve tugged on his hair. His entire body was vibrating under Steve's weight and his bold hands grabbed Steve's slender waist and ran up his sides, trying to sneak underneath.

"Close your eyes." Steve commanded in a raspy voice. His boyfriend obliged, chuckling sensually at the overly dominant tone. His lips curled up amusedly and he ran the tip of his tongue on his bottom lip, sucking in a soft breath. "I know what you need." Steve husked out while grabbing his boyfriend's hands to pull them away. 

Tony giggled and pinched his lips, wetting them again. "Please, say a blowjob." He teased, unconsciously sticking the tip of his tongue out. 

Steve snorted and climbed down his lap. "Keep your eyes closed!" He ordered and headed for the kitchen where they had left their lunch. He picked up the box of chocolate he had bought from Tony's favorite handmade chocolate shop to celebrate his official moving out and took his favorite one from it, dark chocolate stuffed with lemon caramel. He tried to be as silent and discreet as he could, throwing a quick glance to check if his boyfriend still behaved. He had opened his eyes, Steve thought, but he wasn't looking in his direction, he seemed to be staring at the ceiling instead, lost in his thought. 

Steve quickly paced back to the living room and straddled him again. "Close your eyes." He ordered and Tony shivered and smiled softly, slowly showing his perfect teeth, lewdly wet and shining so bright in the winter light. His hands were back on Steve's waist, strong, possessive, and Steve couldn't help a shudder that vibrated through him from head to toe. Tony's head was reclined the sofa and his eyes were closed obediently. He was at Steve's mercy, open and pliant. Steve slowly rocked his hips on his crotch and hummed sensually when he felt his boyfriend twitch under him. He did it again and drew a gasp from Tony. His lips parted. Steve brushed the chocolate down his boyfriend's face, following the bridge of his nose. Tony was biting his lips in anticipation, licking them softly. "Open." Steve husked out, the word stuck in his throat, raspy and lustful. Tony naturally opened his mouth and Steve let the chocolate slide down into it, brushing his lips softly, vibrating to the sound of his boyfriend's lewd hums and moans.

Steve watched, eyes half-lidded, at the chocolate melting in his boyfriend's mouth and wondered when eating chocolate had become so sexy and sensual and felt his cock harden. "Magnesium..." He whispered. "is an antidepressant."

Tony chuckled and straightened up, already forgiving his boyfriend for tricking him, and wrapped his arms around Steve affectionately, seeking his mouth with chocolate-tasting lips. Steve cupped his face, snuggling close. "Open your eyes, now," he rasped softly, "and look at me baby."

Tony breathed out a whistling huff into Steve's mouth and his eyes flared open. Two dark marbles, pupils blown-out, stared intensely and unsettlingly into his eyes.

Steve held his gaze. "I'm happy." He whispered. "I do what I love. I live where I want, how I want and I have everything I want. I've been living the life I've always wanted. I've made all my dreams come true. And I sleep with the sexiest man alive who fucks me so good I want to cry sometimes. Of course I'm happy. I've never been happier in my entire life, baby." Tony stared at him in bewilderment, something indecipherable pooling in his eyes. Steve leant forward and pulled his face into a filthy, chocolatey kiss. His boyfriend's eyes fluttered shut. He parted his lips in a gasp and let Steve's tongue caressing his own softly, melting into the kiss. When Steve pulled away, there was a thread of saliva joining their lips and he opened his eyes to stare into his hazy gaze. "Are you happy, Tony?" He croaked out, voice raspy with lingering lust. 

Tony's eyes flared open and something forlorn flashed through them. Something that made Steve's heart sank in his chest. Tony remained silent for a moment, lost, confused, speechless. "When I'm with you I am." He finally said in a choked out whisper and then he curled his arms around Steve protectively, surrounding him with his warmth. "You make me happy. Everyday when I wake up next to you, I am."

Steve grinned and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's sugary lips, ignoring the fast beating of his heart that Tony's heart-wrenching revelation had just provoked.

"How come you found my favorite chocolate ever in your deserted apartment?" Tony asked with an amused glint in his eyes, pretending everything was alright.

"I bought it for later, to celebrate." Steve admitted, a little disappointed that he had ruined the surprise. 

"I think I'm still a little depressed. I definitely need another one."

Steve put a strict finger on his lips and straightened up sternly. "No!" He exclaimed curtly. "You have a job to do, now. Remember? Job first. Reward later."

"Does that mean it's also a no for the blowjob?" Tony asked, smile teasing.

Steve pinched his lips to repress a chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Job first. Reward later." He repeated with a grin spread on his face.

Tony bit his bottom lip one last time, letting his teeth slide softly and seductively on his swollen skin, hazy eyes following Steve regretfully while he climbed down his lap and skirted around the couch to start with the huge bookcase fixed to wall.

"Okay, boss." He hissed and the haze faded slowly from his eyes. Steve let his fingers brush across his shoulders while he passed by his side, needing the contact. Tony caught his hand right before he walked out of his reach and stopped him in the middle of his momentum. His fingers curled around his wrist and he tugged on his arm gently to press a kiss on his the inside of his wrist before getting up as well. Silently obeying Steve's orders. They exchanged a silent smile and got back to work.

Steve had put Tony in charge of his comic book collection while he was sorting his books, intending to give away most of them. As he was halfway through it, he heard his boyfriend chuckle behind him and turned around only to see him standing in the middle of the room, hips leaning against the back of the couch and reading the earliest issues of the Avengers. The entire collection still on the bookshelves and very much _not_ in the boxes.

He let his hands drop down along his sides and sighed in exasperation. "Tony..." He groaned reproachfully. "You're the one who insisted to come and help me today. I'd have asked Buck and Clint otherwise." His boyfriend looked up at him, eyes glistening with mischievousness, an unashamed smile on his smug face. Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed a dust-cloth that was lying around to whip his pretty ass with it. "Don't slack on the job! Or we're never gonna have time for any kind of reward at this speed... Move your ass!"

Tony burst out laughing and discarded the book he was reading into one of the boxes. Steve went back to his side of the room and finished his part efficiently. When he was done, Tony wasn't even half way through with emptying the bookshelves. He was reading again. Steve felt his limbs shake as he started losing his temper.

"Tony!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth. "You're infuriating, you know that?"

Tony jerked his head up and stared at him sidelong like an affront, a glimpse of mischievousness in his eyes and a provocative smile that he was sensually trying to bite back. He chuckled tauntingly, being purposely cheeky. Steve felt the urge to smack him on the face but refrained, clenching his fists instead.

"I swear, I'm never gonna ask for your help for anything ever again. You should have stayed home if you were only planning to do as you please." Tony straightened up and paced to him hurriedly before Steve could realize it. "I didn't need that kind of hi—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as his boyfriend's tongue, suddenly shoved into his mouth, interrupted him. Steve lost balance and moaned into his boyfriend's mouth in surprise. 

Tony put strong hands on his shoulders to steady him and pulled away, staring teasingly into his eyes. "Oh no, I wouldn't have missed this for anything..." he said in a hoarse, provocative voice, "I love it too much when you boss me around, Rogers."

Steve rolled his eyes, still feeling a bit hot and bothered by the kiss. "As if..." He mumbled. And Tony chuckled again, teasingly. "Whatever..." Steve grumbled. "Let's finish this and get some lunch. I'm starving." He said resignedly. 

"Alright boss!" 

"And you can leave out the _boss_ title when you don't listen to a word I say!" 

Tony giggled. "I do listen and I do everything you want. I'm very obedient." He said in husky sexy voice. 

Steve flicked his eyes to him and frowned. "In bed maybe..." He blurted resignedly, barely able to hide his exasperation. Tony's eyes flared with mischievous lust and he smirked as a response but didn't say a word. 

Despite everything, they were able to finish quickly. Tony behaved, mostly, but did ask too many questions. 

"I can't believe you've left all of this here, all this time." He exclaimed as they were taping the boxes. "There's still so much space on our bookshelves that you haven't used."

"It's not like I needed it."

"Well, it's still your stuff... It must mean something to you, right?"

Steve shrugged and made an unconvinced pout. "Not really, no. I'm gonna give away most of it..."

Tony turned to him abruptly and stared questioningly into his eyes. "Really?"

Steve shrugged again. "I'm only gonna keep my oldest books. Out of nostalgia... But everything else, I can find it in the tower."

Tony parted his lips and stared at him silently. Speechless. 

"Stickers!" Steve ordered, not willing to dwell on it. Steve giving everything away meant that Tony would have to share his stuff with him. Not that it was an inherent issue for his boyfriend, quite the contrary. It just meant that when— _if_ —they broke up, Steve wouldn't have anything to himself but a pile of cash and a lot of regrets. But neither of them made any comment about it. His decision was made.

They finished almost on time. On the time schedule Steve had planned anyway. Steve let out a long exhaling sigh and stretched his back. "All right," he said, initiating action, "I'll get the food ready," knowing perfectly well his boyfriend would never bother with that kind of details.

Tony went to the bathroom to wash his hands and came back with a bright smile. "You like it, though..." He said hoarsely while picking an apple from their lunch box while Steve was mixing the salad.

"Do you mind?" He snapped with a frown, slapping his hand away from the box. His boyfriend still took the apple and bit it. "I'm actually preparing the salad. Can't you just wait a second?" Tony chuckled, chewing on his apple while staring into his eyes, dark marbles twinkling impishly. Steve thought he was too cute to remain angry at him, however. He gave him a furtive glance. "What is it that I like?"

Tony smiled evilly and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "That I'm submissive..." He husked out, voice hoarse with lust. His eyes flickered away for a split second and then he stared back right into Steve's eyes, intensely, a smile full of innuendos on his face and bit into the apple again.

It just came out of nowhere. Steve raised bored and skeptical eyes at him. Where did that even come from? _Submissive?_ Tony was very much _not_ submissive right now, though. 

"Submissive?" He whispered, almost to himself. "You're everything _but_ submissive." He said while serving some salad onto the plates.

Steve was still in the process of trying to find out why his boyfriend had suddenly blurted that Steve liked him to be submissive in the middle of preparing lunch when he heard Tony chuckle behind. He span on his heels, the salad servers still in his hand, and was faced with two shining marbles, staring at him wantonly, only inches from his face. He didn't really know how that had happened but apparently his boyfriend had managed to skirt around the counter like a swift cat and was leaning over him, pushing him against the counter with his whole body and trapping him between strong arms. Very _not_ submissive, indeed.

His heart skipped a beat. He could feel his boyfriend's breath on his lips and swallowed as he felt a shudder of lust run through him. Now was definitely not the time to play games though. And Steve was starving. And... And Tony was so dangerously close and really, _really_ not submissive.

"We _both_ know that's not true, though." Tony slurred on his nose, smile dancing seductively on his lips, still glistening with apple juice.

Steve gasped.

_Shit._

Tony was back to the other side of the counter before Steve could regain composure however, laid back on the stool and ready to start lunch as if nothing had happened. Steve let out a long relieved sigh and climbed on the stool, glaring at his boyfriend. The latter was finishing his apple with a smirk.

"Can we eat, now?" Steve grumbled curtly.

Tony snorted, eyes staring intently at him. "Sure."

Except he swiveled, turning his back to him, and glided down the stool. He left and came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of red that Steve watched him open bemusedly, eyes lingering on the muscles of his naked arms, speechless. Steve was still bewildered when Tony handed him a glass with a mischievous smile. "To us." He whispered softly while holding his own glass to Steve and sipped a first swig, eyes never letting go of him. Then he took his fork and uttered a sexy "bon appetite" just before shoving a first mouthful in his mouth.

Steve's heart leapt at the words. It did something to him when his boyfriend spoke in a foreign language but he ignored it and rolled his eyes. Determined to keep to his planned schedule, he started evaluating everything they had done in the morning and everything they had left to do, making plans for the afternoon tasks. Tony half-listened to him as he ate, smiling amusedly from time to time. When his plate was finished he wiped his mouth with a napkin and finished his glass of wine.

"What I don't understand though..." he started enigmatically, "is why you never really acted on it."

Steve startled, wondering for a short moment what his boyfriend was talking about, before he saw the light. "You still going on about that?" He asked while raising an uninterested eyebrow and finished his glass too, because he needed the courage.

Tony didn't answer but he stared at him, expectantly. Steve's heart skipped another beat.

He slouched on the stool and averted his eyes. "You're right..." He finally admitted. "I like it." He should be honest maybe, he thought, once and for all. Because his boyfriend seemed determined not to let this go. "But I'm scared."

Tony's eyes flashed with confusion. His smile had faded to leave place to a curious and questioning pout. Then he chuckled mirthlessly while looking away. _"Scared?"_ He repeated disbelievingly. "Of what?"

Steve looked down and pinched his lips. "That you won't be able to say no." Tony's eyes flickered and fixated on him. He looked a little pained. Steve felt a pang in his chest. "Tony, I... I'm sorry."

Tony clicked his tongue in his mouth and pinched his lips, looking away. "No, it's fair... I get it." He replied hoarsely. "Makes sense." He climbed down the stool and poured himself another glass of wine while Steve's watched him walk away to the living room, arms dangling helplessly on his sides. He watched him turn some music on and lean on the couch with the glass in his hand, looking down pensively, and finally set to clear the counter. 

"Are you gonna make coffee?" Tony said in the distance, tone a little too presumptuous, leaving Steve do all the work.

"Are you gonna get off your ass and help me clean up, for once?" Steve snapped back.

Tony laughed. "I _am_ helping." He said amusedly. "I'm helping with the mood."

Steve hissed out a frustrated noise and got back to cleaning up the remains of their lunch, resignedly giving up on ever making his boyfriend change. Tony kept playing with his phone while sipping his second glass of wine, obviously not decided to give him a hand. Steve plugged the coffee maker and switched it on, feeling partly restless, partly annoyed. When he was done, his boyfriend still had something melancholic about him so Steve poured him a large forgiving coffee and one small for himself and joined him to the living room.

"Here's your coffee." He said softly, trying to sound kind.

"Thanks." Tony said absentmindedly and Steve took advantage of his abstraction to snatch the glass of wine from his hand and returned to the kitchen to empty it in the sink.

"Chocolate goes very well with coffee, you know?" Tony yelled from the living room.

"I said later." Steve snapped back but took the box anyway and walked back to him, leaning his hip against the couch next to his boyfriend and crossing his legs.

"I think I need my reward, now." Tony said expectantly, sounding overly excited. 

"What you need is a kick in the butt." Steve replied drily. "You haven't been even slightly helpful this morning." He added teasingly. 

Tony smiled but didn't answer and the silence lingered, although not heavy. He sipped his coffee slowly, blowing the smoke away.

"I like it when you're rough with me, Rogers." He said after a while and it didn't sound like a joke, it sounded very serious in fact. He turned his head to him and his boyfriend was looking away pensively, expression still a little melancholic with tinges of nostalgia. "I used to need to be in control all the time before..." He continued while avoiding Steve's attentive stare. "but I actually like letting you take control. I like... when you dominate me and I think I'd like if you'd rough me up, as long as it doesn't hurt. I don't think I like pain actually. And I don't particularly care for being insulted either, or humiliated."

"What are you trying to say, Tony?" Steve asked bluntly. His boyfriend looked back at him.

"That you won't break me." He answered truthfully, eyes intent. "That I think I know what I like and what I don't. I do like the sex we have and I like—I like how balanced things are between us but... we could explore a little if you wanted to."

"You want us to have BDSM sex, like you had with Stane?"

Tony ignored the sharp tone and let out a surprised giggle. "That's not what I said, _at all_... And anyway there's a huge gap between what we have now and actual BDSM and it's zillion miles away from what I had with Stane. Every time he fucked me, every time he was gentle, it was meant to break me... And I'm pretty sure that, if I were to do with you the things I did with him, it would feel completely different. Because you respect me and you always did and it would be an act of love and nothing else. That doesn't mean I particularly want a repeat of everything I did in the past. I'm just saying that we could try other things and you should stop handling me with kid gloves..."

Steve felt his cheeks blush despite himself. He didn't know what to say but he needed the contact because suddenly, the few inches that separated their hips was too much for him. He finished his coffee and put his mug on the empty bookshelf next to them, then he sneaked in between his boyfriend's crossed legs, forcing him to spread them a little and laid his hands on his hips. He snuggled against him, burying his head into his neck, breathing in a long whiff of his scent and pulled away to look up at him. "I like how balanced things are between us too." He said, not mentioning anything about what Tony had just said to him. He wasn't ready yet. He took the chocolate box instead and picked Tony's favorite before shoving it in his surprised mouth. "Open." He commanded before slipping the chocolate between his parted lips. A huge, grateful smile spread on his boyfriend's face as he chewed on the chocolate. His eyes twinkled and Steve couldn't resist kissing him and didn't wait for him to swallow to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Tony kissed him back but pushed him away quickly, preferring enjoying the chocolate without Steve's tongue but his hands were gentle on his shoulders, brushing softly the skin of his neck. "I promise that I'll do everything you ask me to for the next couple of hours." He said in a husky voice.

"Good." Steve said with a doubtful frown. "Let's get to it, then." He gave him one last peck on the lips before heading upstairs where they had packing up to do in the bathroom, the guest room/art studio and his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing up and moving out (part 2)

Tony laughed when he realized Steve hadn't even taken anything from his bathroom when he moved out and there were still all of his cleaning products there, probably expired by now. He didn't have much though, emptying the bathroom didn't take long. The next step was his art studio in which Tony had spent a few weeks in when he stayed over at Steve's. That was the biggest task at hand so far. Steve had too much stuff lying around that he had never taken the time to sort out during all those years. He probably even had unopened boxes from when he first moved in seven years ago. The prospect already gave him a headache.

Tony paused at the entrance, feeling nostalgic, then came in to draw all the curtains open and looked at the view outside, pensive. "So what now?" He asked softly, hands resting on the small of his back.

Steve had a moment then. He stared at his tall silhouette and remembered when they shared this apartment, as flatmates, during those few weeks. His boyfriend was in a really bad place then, he had known it and yet, somehow, his heart had been too cold for him to care at the time. Not strong enough. He blessed him for being so strong for them both and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around him and cuddle him. They had lost enough time already.

"Put everything into the boxes and put blue stickers on them."

Tony jerked around and stared at him questioningly. "You're not going to keep it?" He exclaimed incredulously. 

Steve shrugged. "Why would I?"

"Because it's your art, it's your whole life."

"It's just _stuff,_ Tony." Steve raised unapologetic eyes to him. "It doesn't mean anything to me. I've got all the supplies I want in the tower... of better quality too." 

His boyfriend looked at him perplexedly but didn't make any comment. "Okay." He said after a moment, still looking at a loss, and Steve found that very cute.

They got started and after some times Steve heard his boyfriend sigh. "This room is a real mess." He exclaimed. "I can't believe you've even got paintings lying around like common garbage." He took one, admiring it with gleeful eyes. "I'm definitely gonna find space in the Penthouse for these." He said with a proud smile.

"Oh, these go as well..." Steve deadpanned. Tony jerked his head up and turned another pair of confused eyes to him. Steve just shrugged. "I've already taken care of it with Pepper. She's gonna put them for auction. For the Maria Stark Foundation..."

Tony's face tensed into a funny grimace and he stared at him for a moment, baffled and speechless. "Well, that's nice to know." He said in a slightly bitter and reproachful sigh.

Steve ignored him and shrugged again, focusing on sorting his art supplies. "Well, now you do..."

"You won't get mad if I buy them all, though?" His boyfriend asked teasingly, smile provocative.

Steve ignored him again. "Do what you want!" He muttered in a cold indifference. He didn't mean to look at his boyfriend but he just mechanically raised his eyes at some point, only to see the silent disappointment on his face. He didn't dwell on it.

Tony went back to work silently and efficiently and stopped bothering him. Steve should have done that earlier, he thought, because they were finished in less than two hours and only Steve's bedroom remained now. They both headed there and Tony stretched his back and complained. Steve rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Arrghh, I'm worn out." He wheezed out. "You're killing me, Rogers."

"You've been slacking off all morning, don't exaggerate, please."

"But I'm not used to it. I'm not supposed to do things like these. My time is too precious for that." Steve snorted. "Besides, I'm too old for this."

"Ahem. What should I say then?" Steve joked as they were crossing the corridor. He pushed the door of his bedroom open. Tony stretched his back again and let out a long exhausted sigh. 

"That's different. You're still fresh and peppy like the morning dew on the supple velvety petals of newly-blossomed flowers."

Steve burst out laughing.

"Don't even laugh about it!" Tony whined as he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the huge bed while letting out another long exhausted sigh. "I'm slowly but surely slipping into the dark side. A few months and I'll have reached my expiration date."

"You'll get over it." Steve replied bluntly as he was already starting to empty his cupboards. "Just like _I_ did..."

Tony threw a burning glance at him as he propped up on his elbows. "Not fair! You still look like you're 21 while I look _desperately_ my age."

"Perhaps, but you have the kind of physique that ages well. You're only getting more charms and sex-appeal as years go by, while the only thing I've got is my cute face and that stopped being attractive past 25."

Tony laughed. "Good, you still have a good four years, then..."

"And you're just entering the prime of your masculinity. You're just sexier than ever."

"Are you saying you like me better now, with all this hair everywhere, than when we met?"

"Definitely! You're getting more handsome by the day, darling." He teased and then protested. "That's so _unfair..._ You don't know how much time I have to spend now not to look decrepit in the morning. I've got _wrinkles."_

Tony laughed again, throwing his head back sexily. "Laugh lines..." He corrected, looking back up at him. "And I love them, by the way."

"Yeah, well. Don't divorce me then, Stark! 'Cause it's too late for me now. I'm a desperate cause..." It was just meant as a joke but Steve felt a blush creep on his face as the words left his mouth and he saw the expression of his boyfriend soften with hope.

"Ooh, I like that plan." Tony cooed. "But you have yet to propose, Rogers!" His eyes and his smile were a little insecure though and Steve panicked. Moving in together was one thing, marriage was... well. Not something they had ever considered. And he wasn't ready to discuss it now, or ever. Things were already perfect between them. He threw a piece of clothes at his boyfriend's face in response. 

"Get back to work!"

Tony whined again and slumped on the bed. Picking up the book Steve had left on his bedside table. "Let me rest for a bit. I've been good, haven't I? I think I deserve my reward now."

Steve chuckled. His back was turned to his boyfriend as he had resumed emptying his cupboards. "Which one?" He asked teasingly.

"Both!"

"Yeah..." He husked out. "We'll see about that."

He heard Tony hauling himself on the bed. "Don't tell me you're not planning to have at least one last fuck on this bed before leaving." He exclaimed indignantly. "Just for the sake of everything we've done in it for all those years..."

Steve swallowed a chuckle and gave up on the idea to have his boyfriend help him on the homestretch. He let Tony play in the bed while he threw his clothes one by one in the boxes. He didn't have much in the first place but he still had left most of them here when he left and never made the effort to get them afterward. He just shamelessly let his boyfriend shower him with gifts. 

"Oooh. I found your box of sins!" Tony exclaimed joyfully, as if he had just found the Holy Grail.

Steve blushed—although that body reaction was surprising because if there was one thing Steve was not ashamed of, it certainly _was_ that— and didn't turn around.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to have that many, actually." Steve must have had five or six toys in that box though... Pretty mild too.

He chuckled. "I've had long and lonely nights in this apartment." He justified amusedly.

"Why didn't you bring them home?"

"I have your body on demand, why would I bother?" Although there might have been a couple of times when Steve regretted not having them. Tony worked a lot and often finished late at night.

Tony giggled. "I'm not always available and besides, we could have used them together."

"Or we could have used _yours!"_

"I don't have sex toys!" His boyfriend exclaimed, almost sounding outraged.

"You don't have sex toys?" Steve asked disbelievingly. It was something he had never asked himself, actually, and never bothered to look for in the Penthouse. He just couldn't imagine that Tony Stark wouldn't have at least one or two kinky things hidden in his apartment, even only to play with his sex partners. But then again, on second thoughts, he had difficulty imagining Tony pleasuring himself with a toy and he hardly ever brought his sex partners to his place.

"No, actually." Tony said matter-of-factly, rummaging through the box. "As much as it might sound weird to you... I've never really been into that. I mean shoving cold and rigid plastic things up my own ass is not something that particularly turns me on. I like anal sex, like _a lot_ , but... I like when _someone_ does it to me. It's like... I think that...half of the pleasure I feel is _mental,_ you see. Like, what turns me on is knowing that someone is fucking me. And it's bliss knowing that it's you, by the way. Doing it to myself is just... It's not that I don't feel anything, it's just... It's just _boring_."

Steve stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at his boyfriend playing with his stack of sex toys. "Don't tell me you never stimulate your prostate while jerking off, I mean... not even with your fingers?"

"I'm not saying I've never done it..." Tony replies matter-of-factly. "But no, that's not really something I do."

Steve shrugged and got back to his task. "Well, it doesn't surprise me that much actually... I kinda get what you mean."

He heard Tony play with his toys some more.

"I didn't know you had anal beads..." His boyfriend blurted a few moments later. "You think I could shove them all in my mouth?"

Steve had a sudden, pretty graphic vision flashing in his head and let escape a giggle. He turned around. "You're not gonna try that, are you?" 

And yeah, he did. His boyfriend glanced at him sheepishly, half the beads already in his mouth, looking like a hamster making provisions. He made a choked gurgling noise.

"It's not going to work unless you swallow some of them, are you sure you wanna do that?" He said while laughing hard and watched Tony pull them out of his mouth one by one with a satisfied smug.

"You think I would pass on the chance to taste your ass a little, no way!" 

Steve rolled his eyes exasperatedly, hands on his hips, but really wanted to laugh again. "You won't taste my ass on those, though. Never used them..."

"Why not?" Tony exclaimed in shock. 

Steve shrugged. "Don't know... I just... They were offered to me, I think. Probably Clint. Never knew how to use them."

Tony pouted and put them away disappointedly. Steve went back to emptying his cupboards.

"Wow! This one's way bigger than me, I'm kind of offended right now, Rogers." Steve let out another surprised laugh and sighed desperately. He was never gonna be able to finish this room if Tony kept on like this. He slouched and grabbed the shelf for support, half-laughing, half-sighing in despair. "Like it barely even fits in my mouth, " Tony continued. Another kinky visual flashed through Steve's mind and he turned around to see it for real. His cock hardened. This was gonna be a long _long_ hour... 

Tony was lapping at the dildo, it wasn't even sexual. It was more out of boredom than anything else. He had a deadpan expression on his face and there was a melancholic glint in his eyes. Steve pinched his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. He braced himself and got back to his task. He was almost done.

"Clint thinks you'd love being double-fucked, by the way."

Steve's determination deflated like a balloon instantly and he slouched again, letting out another desperate sigh. He couldn't help laughing stupidly. "Why am I not even surprised?" 

Tony chuckled behind him, sounding slightly mischievous. 

"Clint and Buck have been trying to sandwich me for years anyway!"

He heard his boyfriend twist and turn on the bed. "Mmmmh, how I'd love to see that." 

Steve jerked his head around and glanced at his boyfriend. "Perv!"

"Why didn't you go for it?" Tony asked on a surprisingly serious tone. "I would _love_ being sandwiched by Clint and Bucky." He added with a huge smile on his face that Steve could even hear in his voice.

Past the surprise at the half-joke, Steve felt a lump in his throat and his chest constricted. "Haven't you been already?" He asked timidly, back still turned to his boyfriend. He avoided his gaze and pretended to continue with emptying the shelves. 

Tony remained silent at that, at first, and then Steve heard him swallow. "No, I don't think I have..." He answered honestly. "That wasn't the kind of things I did then..." 

"You don't know what happened?" Steve croaked.

"Does it bother you that I don't?" Tony asked slightly worriedly. 

"I _know_ what happened." Steve whispered, heart racing in his chest. "Bucky told me."

The silence lingered and this time it was heavy. "And?" Tony asked after a moment. Steve wondered for a short while if Tony had asked if he had been sandwiched after all or Steve's opinion on the whole things. He figured it was the former and answered.

"And nothing..." He admitted, still uncomfortable with it. He didn't dare look at his boyfriend. 

"I told you so." Tony replied enigmatically. 

Steve swiveled around slowly and stared at him. "Are you actually _disappointed?"_ He exclaimed, almost horrified. Tony smiled mockingly and snorted. Steve rolled his eyes. "You don't even _like_ Bucky!"

"Yeah, but he's hot!" Tony teased. "And I'm pretty sure he's got a big dick."

Steve sulked. "Not that much actually," he said in a shrug. "He's rather average in fact, on the big side of average but still smaller than you. You don't even remember that?"

"I just remember we kissed on your bed, which was folded into a couch, then, I think. And I remember you were pissed at me but I don't know what you were saying. It's like it was happening before me but I just wasn't there, you know? You were just being a drag to me then, I was so out of it."

Steve listened to his boyfriend, the moment suspended in the air, and realized he didn't care about it anymore. What bothered him was not what had happened that day but rather the nonchalance Tony showed. As if none of this mattered. "It doesn't bother you, not knowing?"

"If I got all worked up every time I had sex and don't remember any of it I'd never see the end of it..." Tony said with a shrug. "I can't spend my life raking my head over it. At some point I'll have to move on, you know?"

Steve raised his eyebrow and stared at his boyfriend with a certain detachment. Tony found strength in the smallest of things, he thought and surprisingly felt a sudden surge of affection for him. He climbed on the bed and sat next to him. He took his hand in his and pulled them both down onto the bed, so the two of them were now both lying. "I've forgiven you, you know?" He whispered softly. "I think I did that a long time ago, actually." Tony turned grateful eyes to him and gave him a soft, bashful smile. "If you're okay with what happened then I'm okay with it too." It might not be entirely true, though, Steve wasn't sure he had it in him but he still meant those words with all his intent. 

Tony grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer, giving him the most languorous and sensual kiss before Steve could ever protest. He humphed in surprise and melted into it, feeling his body harden and warm in all the right places. He let himself go as his boyfriend took charge and deepened the kiss, pushing Steve into the bed dominantly. He didn't go much further however and they both fell back onto the bed, cuddling. Steve had abandoned his goal to finish packing up and lay in Tony's arms pensively, head on his shoulder. He let his hand wander on his chest and down his stomach, sneaking his fingers underneath his shirt and following the line of hairs that disappeared into his jeans. His chest hair had grown and Tony rarely shaved them off, Steve loved it, how his boyfriend became increasingly virile with time. He liked raking his hand in it, rub his nose and his face and swallow in his manly scent. 

Right now he did little more than brushing his fingers on his stomach, however, not daring slipping them into his jeans yet, or purposely delaying the inevitable and enjoying the moment. Tony was still quiet and lost in his thought. He was only half hard when Steve's dick hurt, rock hard and constricted in his pants. He buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck and kissed him, nibbling his soft skin. Tony took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, stopping Steve in his tracks so Steve stopped his ministrations for a short while and tried to read his mind. It looked like their whole life was passing by before Tony's eyes and Steve suddenly felt overwhelmingly nostalgic as well, remembering all those moments they shared here.

"You remember that first time?" Steve said nonchalantly.

Tony stirred out of his daze and ducked his head to look at Steve questioningly. "What first time?"

"The first time you let me fuck your ass, right on that bed."

Tony dropped his head in the pillows and burst out laughing. "Yeah," he said softly, voice a little lewd. "I do remember. We did it bareback. It was awesome..." He smiled, lost in his thoughts and hummed softly. "I'm still wondering though," he added, "why you keep forgetting our firsts. That _wasn't_ our first time. Our first time happened in your old apartment."

"You mean that one time when I pathetically wiggled my dick in your ass for barely two minutes before spurting inside of you and spectacularly failed making you come?" Steve replied instantly. "Survival instinct," he answered, "my poor brain erased that regrettable event from my memory forever, my ego couldn't take it. I'd rather remember that second time when you came twice on my cock and still asked for more."

Tony threw his head back, his chest shaking with a full-body laugh, and spasmed on the bed, shaking Steve with him. When he finally quieted he tightened his hold on Steve and looked into his eyes with a lewd gaze. "You do know that it wasn't you, right?" He said softly, meaning it with all his intent, and planted a soft kiss on Steve's cheek. "I just wasn't... I wasn't in the right mood, for that. I mean, I just... I was trying—" He struggled, trying to find the right words to express himself but failed. "You were perfect then, babe, I swear. The way you paid attention, all the way, and kept reassuring me. How soft you were. The way you spoke to me and kept speaking the whole time... It was exactly what I needed then. There was nothing I wished you'd done differently." Tony turned on the side and wrapped his other arm around him, planting another thankful kiss on his cheek in a loving sigh. "I mean," he added nonchalantly, "except for the way you dumped my ass on the phone afterwards, because _that_ was really shitty, everything else was perfect."

Steve felt a sudden, unexpected twinge in his heart and opened wide eyes at the memory. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his boyfriend bemusedly. "I didn't _dump_ you." He said, feeling less and less confident about this stated fact by the minute. "I just called you to clarify things and..." Steve hesitated, feeling a lump in his throat. " _'Did you think I cared?'_ " He blurted. "That's what you said then. I still remember your words perfectly and how cold I felt when I heard them."

Tony let out a surprised giggle and raised an eyebrow at him. "You called me to tell me you'd _'met someone'"_ He explained in a soft smile, "if that's not dumping, then what is it?" He didn't wait for Steve's answer and sighed. "But whatever, I guess I deserved that." He concluded.

Steve tried to swallow the lump in his throat and failed. He felt agitated and couldn't lie down. "What are you saying, Tony?" He exclaimed. "We weren't even together, then."

Tony was still snuggling against him, eyes closed. "No, we weren't." He admitted resignedly. He was still smiling though, expression amused and slightly bitter at the same time. "Apparently." He sighed. "I wish I'd gotten the clue earlier, though."

Steve let escape an embarrassed laugh. "You don't mean that, do you?" He asked, worryingly. "I mean, why would you think we were?"

Tony gave him a gentle smile. "Don't know... because we were fucking." He explained, looking bored and indifferent. "Because I said 'I love you' and you said it back. Because we kept going on dates. Because I let you fuck my ass and told you I wanted you to be the first..."

Steve was speechless. His heart started racing and he felt like a complete asshole. "Tony, I'm—" He whispered, words stuck in his throat. "I'm so sorry." His boyfriend seemed to be in a forgiving mood, however, because he just smiled and cupped his face to give him a slimy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright." he muttered in a husky voice.

Suddenly, Steve remembered all those things Tony had said or done that seemed to appear in a completely different light, now. "You were talking about us, weren't you?"

"What?"

"That time when you kept rambling about Iron Man and Captain America, saying they were meant for each other and everything."

Tony giggled next to him, tone teasing. "Of course, I was." He admitted. "Wasn't that obvious? I mean, you couldn't have been that clueless, could you?"

Yes. He had.

"Oh my god, babe." Steve exclaimed. "How did I not see that?" He regretted, heart racing. 

Tony was still jeering and chuckled mockingly. "I've been asking myself that same question for years, darling."

Steve turned to him and their eyes locked into each other. Steve chuckled and gave his boyfriend a little tap on the chest. "Asshole." He muttered affectionately. They stared at each other for a long moment, reading each other's thoughts silently, seeing in their eyes how much they loved each other until Tony's shuttered closed and he leant into Steve, grabbing his neck to give him another languorous kiss, moaning and breathing heavily into his mouth. 

"I guess that was another one of those moments we can add on the pile of our missed chances." Steve muttered in a hoarse voice while Tony's mouth was still on him.

Tony smiled against his lips. "It's alright, though." He husked out with his sexy voice, eyes half-lidded and lewd. "'cause we're both here now and it's perfect, ain't it? It's all that matters."

Steve's heart made a leap. "I guess so." He choked out, words stuck in his throat. He let his boyfriend kiss him again and melted into it, forgetting about his regrets and his guilt. This time Tony was fully hard when he anchored Steve into the mattress and kissed him in the neck, eyes hazy with lust. The knuckles of his hand brushed Steve's face softly and Tony kissed him again, tongue wild and mellow into his mouth. 

Steve was in a daze for a short moment but after some time he pushed his boyfriend away and rolled them over on the bed, pressing Tony's back into the mattress and taking control. Tony let him and spread his legs a little. Steve settled in the crook of his arms and kissed his chest, hand wandering up and down his stomach, creeping further and further down into his pants. His boyfriend shivered and tensed under his touch but melted into it. Steve finally climbed on top of him and started kissing his way down. He wiggled in between his legs and tugged on his pants, pulling them off. He did the same with his underwear and Tony was spread bare-assed on his bed, cock proudly sprung up and eyes hazy, intent on Steve. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Steve, silently waiting for his reward. He spread his legs a little more, invitingly.

Steve took the invitation.

He grabbed the shaft and squeezed, drawing a gasp out of Tony who closed his eyes and hummed approvingly. He thrust his hips up to meet Steve's movements. Steve salivated at the view, relishing in the burning heat in his hand. He didn't wait too long before giving the head a tentative lick and started lapping up and down, breathing heavily on the cock. Tony started panting quietly, always repressing his reactions. His body tensed and spasmed occasionally as pleasure built inside him slowly. 

Steve swallowed his cock eagerly, enjoying every inch of him that penetrated his mouth, his jaw stretched and hot with the furnace of Tony's shaft in his mouth. He sucked up and down the length until Tony's legs started shaking around him and he dropped his head into the pillows, clenching and unclenching his fists and panting heavily in the sheets.

His boyfriend was ready. When Steve stopped and straightened up on his knees, Tony propped himself in a jerk and looked at him with hazy eyes. "I wanna fuck you." He husked out. 

Steve shook his head, however, and tsked. He was so hard it hurt. "Nah." He just said, words unusually low and hoarse. "You're the one getting fucked today." He rasped in a throaty voice. "After teasing me all day long. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna regret ever telling me you like being dominated in bed."

Tony giggled but his eyes flickered with lust and he unconsciously spread his legs, silently agreeing to everything Steve said.

Steve wished he could have taken the time to make it feel good, to make it last, but he was so fucking turned on right now he barely could think and he didn't even take the time to properly take his clothes off. He aligned himself between Tony's legs and grabbed his naked hips. Tony was rock hard and the head of his cock jolted up, already leaking at the top.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw and dry, babe." Steve let out before he realized what he had just said. Tony let out a soft keening sound and spread his legs even more, gasping at each of Steve's movement. It was so fucking beautiful!

Steve spat in his hand and grabbed his own cock. It was a bit rushed, a bit clumsy, nothing like he had imagined their last time in this bed would be like, but Tony could take him and it went in smoothly, despite the lack of lube. Steve bent over his boyfriend and kissed his hairy chest, bit his soft skin at times, gave a lick to his nipples. Tony panted and gasped and shivered, body tensing under him. Steve grabbed his neck with his two hands and kissed him languorously while thrusting slowly inside of him, making love to him hard and deep. Tony's legs spasmed and jerked, his toes curled while he kept panting into Steve's mouth, eyes closed. It was so fucking amazing Steve's mind went blank, he didn't control anything anymore. He just fucked inside his boyfriend relentlessly with all his strength, with all his love. He was already so fucking close.

Tony moaned softly into his ear while Steve kissed his neck. His pants accelerated and with strong and resolute arms, he grabbed Steve's butt, pushing him deeper inside and taking control again. Now he was leading the pace, meeting Steve's thrusts with small jerks of his hips, controlling each of their movement. "Keep going, I'm close." He sighed and threw his head back, arching his back and hissing little choked out breaths.

Steve lost himself. His boyfriend's voice was so fucking sexy and hoarse and the vibration of his deep guttural moans resonated in Steve's ears and warmed his chest. The heat pooling in his lower belly spread in his entire body and he suddenly felt the pleasure overwhelm him. His head in a daze he closed his eyes and felt himself fall over the edge.

One thrust and he spilt everything in his boyfriend's ass. His vision whited out.

His boyfriend keened frustratingly. "Fuck, Steeeeve...." Steve heard as he spasmed uncontrollably through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He kept rocking slowly into his boyfriend's ass, seeking his own pleasure and moaning shamelessly, and he finally collapsed on top of him, giving him a sloppy kiss. He opened his eyes, in a daze, and was met with two glaring dark marbles.

Tony's hard-on was poking into his hip and his hand was desperately trying to grab it, seeking release. His hips were meeting Steve's slow movements with eager thrusts but it was too late and Steve was already going soft and he was too exhausted but he felt too blissed and heady with pleasure to care.

Tony sighed and wiggled away from under Steve. "Fuck you, Rogers!" He growled. "Three fucking minutes! You barely held on three minutes! I can't believe you just did that to me."

Steve smiled sheepishly and met his boyfriend's eyes, apologetically ashamed. Tony was sprawled on the bed and smiled back, swallowing up his frustration. He grabbed his own cock while Steve's cum started leaking out of him. 

The remark had stung a little though and hurt Steve's man pride. Also it hinted at something he didn't want to acknowledge. He didn't like that. He brought his hand on Tony's wrist and made a disagreeing noise as he shook his head. "You're not touching yourself," he said dominantly, surprising even himself at the tone. "You're gonna come on my cock or not at all." 

Something flickered in Tony's eyes for a moment. A little fire in the haze of his chocolate browns. He chuckled nastily. "Okay." He agreed while an evil grin spread on his face.

"Gonna tie me up, lil' Rogers?" He asked provocatively. Steve contemplated it for a short moment but he wasn't really sure Tony was up for the challenge. Sometimes restraints scared him more than they turned him on.

"Nah. 'Cause you're gonna do everything I say," he finally answered. "Hands off and turn over," he commanded. "You're gonna wait patiently here, spread out for me, until I get hard again." Which, to be honest, took much longer than before lately. 

Tony's eyes flickered again and his smile faded, only to leave place to a lewd eagerness. He was rolling his tongue inside his mouth. He hesitated a little before complying and turning over, arms and legs spread out on the bed.

Steve took his smallest butt plug from the box discarded at the corner of the bed and shoved it in without warning, making it plop inside his ass. Tony hissed and gasped and tensed. Steve played with him a little, pushing his own cum inside him and relishing in the spasmodic reactions of his body. Tony propped himself up on his elbows in a attempt to protest but kept his mouth shut and collapsed on the bed in the end, when Steve shoved the plug deeper inside.

"Good." He rasped, satisfied. "Wait for me baby. Be ready."

And Steve resumed packing up his stuff in the cardboard boxes with a smirk. Served. Him. Right. 

He glanced at Tony time and again, checking on him, and if he wiggled a little too much while rutting against the mattress, he slapped his butt. 

"Ouch."

"You don't get to do that. You come on my cock or not at all."

"Then get fucking hard and fuck me, moron!" Tony groaned.

"Wrong choice of words, doll." Steve slurred. He pulled out the plug and went for a bigger toy. Tony gasped and grunted. At the cringing look on his face, Steve pulled out and spurted lube all over his hole and on the toy before shoving it in again, deep inside his boyfriend's ass, giving it little thrusts. 

_"Doll?_ Are you fucking serious?"

"Shut up!" Steve snapped and pulled out to take an even bigger toy and shoved it in ruthlessly. His boyfriend let out a surprised, half-painful, half-pleasured incoherent noise.

Tony started panting and arched his back, pushing his ass up to meet Steve's thrusts, seeking release. Steve chuckled. "I thought you didn't like shoving rigid plastic things up your ass." He rasped much more hoarsely he would have thought. He was starting to get hard again while Tony's perfect body undulated sensually under him, at his mercy.

"That's not the same when _you_ do it." His boyfriend replied, equally hoarsely. The useless provocation was gone from his voice now. Steve thought he was talking too much so he thrust hard and Tony let out a choked out moan, shuddering all over.

Steve was almost fully hard now but he fairly intended to finish boxing up before fucking Tony again so he took his biggest toy—which was... _big—_ and switched it with the former, stretching his boyfriend's ass to a maximum. Tony hissed and keened protestingly, trembling with pain and pleasure alike. He propped himself on his elbows and raised his ass, trying to make it easier for him. "F-fuck, Steve." He grumbled. "I can't take it anymore, fuck me now or let me jerk off."

Steve smirked. 

"Nope. You wait until I'm finished."

He rolled the toy inside Tony, then took it off, added some more lube and shoved it in again. The toy was sliding out of his ass every time Tony clenched on it and Steve pushed it in again, going deeper and deeper each time, inch by inch. Tony let out a long keening whine and remained a shivering mess on the bed, cock rock-hard and forming a wet stain of precum on Steve's sheets.

Steve watched him wriggle on the bed, body glistening with sweat and spasmodic. Then he returned to his cardboard boxes.

He let Tony suffer for about fifteen minutes more before climbing behind him on the bed and settling between his spread legs. He slapped his butt which pushed the toy out of Tony's ass. "Up on your knees," he said while pushing the dildo back inside. When Tony was on all four, back arched up, Steve shoved the toy as deep as he could. Tony keened painfully. Then, Steve added his fingers. 

"Noooo." Tony hissed, words almost inaudible, his body tensing and clenching around the toy.

Steve took out his fingers but kept pushing the toy inside, in control. "Have _you_ been double-fucked before?" He asked, referring to their earlier conversation.

Tony chuckled and turned his head back to meet his gaze then dropped his upper body on mattress. "Let's consider that, on the premise that I've done pretty much everything you can do sexually without permanent body-modification, you should just assume that I have."

Steve snorted and grinned evilly, a tinge of jealousy in the fire he felt burning at the bottom of his stomach that he ignored to focus on the bigger, arousing part of it. He pulled out the big toy and splayed his hands on Tony's butt, spreading his cheeks a little and staring at his gaping hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he muttered huskily. 

"Fucking finally!" Tony grumbled.

"Wrong choice of words," he snarled. "Again." And shoved another toy inside his ass. An average one. Tony jerked in surprise, propping up on his elbows.

"Uh."

Steve brushed a fondling hand on his asscheeks. "Shhhhush. Trust me. I'm gonna take care of you." Tony relaxed at his soothing words and lay his upper body back on the bed. Steve pushed the dildo inside and upward, holding it with his left hand, while his right hand was wrapped around his hard-on and directing the head of his cock straight into Tony's wide twitching hole. "Open up for me baby." 

He thrust in, without warning.

The reaction was immediate. Tony jerked in surprise, body trembling all over. He was propped up on his arms again and sucked in a sharp painful breath, half a whine, half a hiss. He hunched his back and started panting heavily, letting out little wheezing noise and cringing with pain.

"It's okay, baby." Steve smoothed. "I'm all in." He said while brushing a hand over his sweaty lower back. He grabbed his hips and started thrusting. Tony was shivering all over. A panting and sweating mess in Steve's hands. The surprise made him lose balance and for a moment he let Steve manhandling him, a dangling puppet in his hands, before getting his bearings back. He didn't protest, nor did he try to escape. He just endured Steve's relentless thwacks holding himself on one hand and gripping his cock with the other to seek his own pleasure.

"Yeah baby that's so fucking good." Steve slurred. "You feel so good. You're so good to me."

Tony replied with a breathless whine.

Steve went slow and deep, playing with the toy from time to time, waiting for Tony to adjust to the double intrusion until he lost patience and started fucking fast and hard into him.

Tony whined painfully and gasped. It wasn't long until he shouted breathlessly. "Take it out. Take it out." He pleaded. Steve didn't know if it was too painful for him or if he just didn't like it but he pulled the toy out and felt Tony's insides clench around him as he let out a sigh of relief. At least, they had tried.

Tony's mellow heat was overwhelming and each of Steve's thrusts was making wet sounds. This time Tony tensed and groaned in pleasure and he was pliant under him. Head buried in the sheets to muffle his shameless moans. He felt the warmth of tingling pleasure pool in his lower belly. He's was about to shoot again and he shall not make the same mistake this time. He slowed down and blanketed his boyfriend, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his back. He bit his shoulder blade while they were both rocking together and let his hand wander along his flank. He made sure each of his thrusts aimed right on his soft spot and grabbed his dick. "You so fucking beautiful, baby. Come for me." He gave a few strokes and felt Tony's body tense and shiver, clenching around him.

Tony came hard, in long and spasmodic waves that seemed to never end. He panted and whined breathily while Steve fucked him through the aftershocks, grazing his overstimulated prostate until he was a limp and crying mess in his hands. Steve shot his second load without even trying and Tony collapsed on the bed, completely limp, a dead weight in Steve's grasp who pulled him down in its momentum. Steve laughed and curled around him, snuggling against him. Tony didn't react. Steve kissed him on the temple, nipping his ear, until he finally got a reaction.

"Did you pass out?" He whispered softly, smile spread with on his lips and everything around him blurry.

"Ugh, mmmh 'xhauted." Tony mumbled before falling back asleep in Steve's embrace.

Steve spooned him and kissed his back and shoulders. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered to his ear while humming contentedly against the warm skin of his back.

* * *

It was dark when they got out of the apartment. 

Tony pulled on his gloves, screwed his beanie on his head, leaving his hair falling over his forehead which highlighted the reddish color of his stubbled cheeks, and snuggled inside his coat. Then he blew white puffs of hot breath on his gloved hands to warm up and stared at the sky, grinning sheepishly, while waiting for Steve to get ready as well.

There were white flakes dancing around him in the streetlight, tickling the tip of his flushed nose. His gaze glittered with happiness. He turned his face to Steve. Their eyes met and locked into each other. They shared a silent smile before Tony held him his hand and looked upward again. His smile was soft now, and innocent.

"We're gonna have a snowy Christmas this year," he said excitedly. Then his warm chocolatey eyes were back on Steve as he took his hand.

"I guess."

Tony didn't answer but he lowered his head and close his mouth to leave only the hint of a smile on his face. They started heading towards the subway.

"This is the last time we're gonna stroll around this neighborhood together." He said nostalgically. "Isn't it weird?"

Steve chuckled. 

"We can take a walk before leaving if you want."

"Yeah sure."

They walk in warm silence, holding hands and Steve's heart flutter in his chest.

"Aren't you gonna miss it?" Tony insisted. 

"Well, there _is_ a nice Indian place at the corner of that street."

Tony snorted. "Let's go! If you want... I'm starving."

Steve watched the animated street in front of them, considering it. "Nah," he answered. "I was just trying to find a reason to regret leaving this place but no. No reason. There isn't anything that I'll miss. I have absolutely no regret."

Tony squeezed his hand and snorted, looking down in embarrassment and as they kept walking, he tugged on Steve's arm abruptly to make him lose balance and fall into his embrace. He grabbed his neck and curled his hand around it, cupping his jaw and tugging his chin upward to give him the most loving and languorous kiss ever, blowing warm minty breath over his cold nose. "I love you," he whispered, looking down into his eyes with a proud grin. His hold was strong and possessive.

They kissed again and again.

_Mum! Look! There! It's Tony Stark. I told you it was him. Look, they're kissing. Take a picture! Take a picture! Quick!_

Tony chuckled and Steve felt his lips curl against his own. "Whoops..."

And they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So I guess, we're all getting bored with this series which is why I'm taking a break. I might come back to it at some point, to give it some sort of conclusion, or not... I'm not sure.


End file.
